River Flows in You
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Usually after fights Spock is just angry and unsocial. This time, he cries. And it's all Jim's fault, or course. Slash


**Summary: Usually after fights Spock is just angry and unsocial. This time, he cries. And it's all Jim's fault, or course. Slash**

**Rated: T cuz it's my fall-back**

The crew was used to seeing their commanding officer in a fowl mood some days. Those were the days everybody steered clear of him, and if you were unlucky enough to have to talk to him or - god forbid - deliver bad news, you did _not _want to do it on that day. Spock was anything but logical on those days.

He was more logical than his boyfriend, or so he thought. He and Jim argued all the time, over the most pathetic things. Maybe it was the sexual tension; maybe it was the secrecy; maybe it had something to do with Spock's refusal to introduce Jim to his father or Jim's refusal to behave in a way that Vulcan's wouldn't find embarrassing. But whatever the reason, their fighting happened once a week.

While Spock stormed around the bridge angry, refusing to talk to anyone, Jim sat in his chair muttering orders in a soft, pitiful voice. At first everyone thought he was just trying to make the Vulcan feel bad. That is, until it became a regular occurrence. And Spock ignored it completely. They knew Kirk would never continue something that wasn't working if all he wanted out of it was sympathy.

So Kirk would sit in his chair, his eyes half-closed and glazed with the tears that he forced himself to hold in each day, and Spock would snap at Yeomens and slam reports on stations, deeming them "mediocre" and thus demanding that they be redone.

The whole situation was a mess, but they couldn't change it.

One evening, after a particularly bad fight, Spock and Kirk were required by Bones to go on shore leave for a few days to "get their shit together." Spock was wandering around aimlessly, trying to think of a way to fix their problems that _didn't _result in a break up, when he heard music.

The beautiful melody floated through the air with such poise and elegance that Spock thought it must be coming from a recording. He followed the sound as it filled his ears. He reached the end of a hallway and turned into the only room in that area, only to stop and gasp in shock.

Jim was sitting in front of a full keyboard, his back ram-rod straight but still relaxed and his head held high, though his eyes were closed. The silent tears trickling down his face pierced Spock in a way that they had never before. After all, he had always thought that tears were illogical and pointless. But there they were, glistening in the light of the candle that Jim had set up, and Spock felt closer to Jim in that moment than he ever had.

He watched as Jim's fingers danced along the keys gracefully, delivering a level of beauty that Spock hadn't known he was capable of. The whole thing was too much. He leaned against the door frame and barely flinched when he felt the hot tears begin to stream down his pale cheeks.

Jim looked so far away, and yet, he was right there. And Spock...he was right here, and yet, there were times when he felt so far away from his lover. Spock took a deep breath as Jim's fingers came to a slow finish, the last few notes so sad and unresolved. Jim sat there for a few silent seconds, his hands clasped together tight, his back slumping a little.

"That was beautiful." Jim turned slowly and tried to smile at Spock through his tears. The sight of it broke the Vulcan's heart. Wordlessly, he crossed the room and sat down on the bench, taking the man into his arms.

"I love you, Spock. I know we fight a lot, but-"

"Shhh." Spock clutched at the man and forced himself to speak before he knew that he wouldn't be able to anymore.

"I love you as well, my T'hy'la. We _will _get through t-this." Spock's voice cracked on the last word and they lapsed into silence, the only sounds in the room being the occasional sniffle or sob.

Spock vowed that this would be the last time Jim cried over him. He _would _fix this.

**This came to me when I was listening to Yiruma's "River Flows in You" and, I don't know, it _seemed _like a good idea.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! It only takes about a minute and will vastly improve my day. And I wrote this at 5:44 am, after staying up all night. Please?**


End file.
